Never Let My School Do Musicals
by ArtistAdapting
Summary: Kaye's school, with the help of her friend decides to put on the Phantom of the Opera as their next play. But with this cast, only a mess can ensue. You should all pity the poor play that is about to be butchered.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: The Phantom of the opera is not mine. This particular story is mine.**

"SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" Vicky yelled as she ran into me and knocked me onto my butt.

"What?" I screeched. "Get up, take a deep breath, and tell me!"

"I know what play to pick for our class to perform!"

"What?" I asked while dusting off my clothes.

"The Phantom of the Opera!" she screeched. Then her face fell as she noticed my expression. "What?"

"Do you honestly think that any of the guys could pull off the Phantom's awesomeness?"I questioned.

"Yes," Vicky announced after a pause. "I think I would have a good shot at Christine to."

"Your not even a soprano," I reminded her. "And who do you think could play Erik?"

"Umm, I don't know, but I can hit most of Christine's notes," Vicky reminded me.

I raised an eyebrow(yes, I can actually do that) and asked, " Even the one at the end of 'Phantom of the Opera?'"

"No, but I can work on that. We could ask Ms. Nichols to help," she replied. "You could try out for Christine too."

"Sure?" I asked.

"Yes, but we have to get you a mic, you're too quiet."

"So, who's good fop material?" I asked casually as we strode to first period French.

"Gabe, Dylan, and possibly Derek," she replied. We had arrived at the class, and took our seats. We sat next to each other, so we could continue talking.

"And which of those would we be unfortunate enough to have as our Phantom?" I questioned.

She thought for a few seconds, and sighed, "Unfortunately, Gabe would probably get it."

"You see my point. So, still excited to do this play?" I asked, expecting a no.

She thought for another moment, then surprised me with a,"YES!"

"You're nuts, but I'll go along with it. We should help cast to make sure that the roles aren't completely butchered though," I sighed. I could tell that we were going to ruin one of the best plays in history.

"Yes! You and I are going to Mr. VanTeynes at lunch," Vicky said, practically going to explode from excitement.

The rest of first, second, third, fourth, and fifth period passed by without anything weirder happening. Apparently Vicky had listened o me when she said that she wouldn't tell anyone about our idea unless it was accepted. After fifth was over, Vicky decided to crash into me again before dragging me off to the band room.

There, Mr. VanTeynes listened quietly as Vicky explained the idea, how we both wanted to take part in casting, and that we wanted to invite the Broadway troupe who reformed it to the first performance.

"Do you girls realize how much money the production would cost? The play is very expensive, and we'd have to rent the sets, chandelier, costumes, and the time for contacting anyone who could tell your idea to the Broadway troupe," he asked us.

"Yes!" Vicky answered at once. She pulled out a check for ten thousand dollars. "This should be enough for the cost. "

"Mr. VanTeyens, I think you should let her do this, she might explode otherwise," I said.

"Very well girls," he agreed and he began making phone calls. Luckily, Vicky and I had a study hall after lunch, so we could help Mr. VanTeyens with the proceedings. There would be ensemble auditions tomorrow. Vicky looked like she was on cloud nine by the time school was over.

She started singing _Phantom_ at her locker. The freshmen were looking at her like she was nuts. I wasn't sure about her sanity myself.

"I can't believe it! Tomorrow, we get a chance to get our dream role, Christine Daae!"

I just nodded, and walked towards my bus, I still felt that this would be fairly horrendous.

**The idea struck, and I had to write it. If you like it, review. Feed back(sp?) is always welcome. **

**p.s. flames are okay as long as they don't contain swearing, it offends Pippin.**

**p.p.s. will write more in next chapter.**


	2. Audtions Begin

**Erik: Must I continue to stay here?**

**Me: Yes. **

**Erik: Why?**

**Me: Do you want me to butcher your story?**

**Erik: No.**

**Me: Then you have to stay here. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Erik: -sigh- The Phantom was never hers. And I'm happy it's not.**

**Me: -gives Erik Death Glare of Doom- Right, on with the fic!**

**Tuesday: Ensemble Tryouts/Casting**

Lets just say that ensemble casting went horribly. Only half of the boys trying out could sing, and only half of the girls could sing well. Vicky and I would seriously piss of some people in the near future.

"What about Eric and John? Should they be let in?" Vicky asked.

"Erm…yes," I finally decided. At least those two could hold a tune. They would definitely be background singers, or would just have no lines at all.

'Erica and Alex?" Vicky said around the pen she was chewing on.

"Yes. They can be ballet rats."

Mr. VanTeyens and Ms. Nichols thought we were crazy to cut anyone. They thought we should keep all of the guys, regardless of their singing ability, and every girl that they liked, regardless of singing ability. And we were adamant on only letting actual singers into _Phantom_.

"Vicky, if this keeps up, we'll have no cast," I exclaimed after we had fished auditions.

"Kaye, don't worry. We can always use main character rejects as extras and understudies," she assured me.

I gave her a sideways look, "If you think it will work."

"Oui!"

"Okay, but main male parts auditions are tomorrow," I reminded her. "Gabe, Derek, and Dylan are all going o try for the Phantom. And, Gabe and Derek will want their respective crushes as Christine."

"Right, lets hope Dylan can sing. Should we worry about Gabi and Christina?" she asked.

"Possibly. If they ca hit high E's and C's, we should panic," I said to myself.

"I just want to get through male auditions before we worry about them," Vicky announced, remaining focused on her ultimate goal of singing Christine.

"I have an idea," I said.

"What?"

"If both of us are the best for the part of Christine, we should alternate shows. This way, we could both play her."

"Kaye, that's a good idea, but how will we decide whose Christine?" Vicky questioned.

I thought for a moment. "We can have the guys who we call back for Raul and the Phantom decide three girls, and have Ms. Nichols decide the rest," I said after a long pause.

"Yay!" she squealed. She and I parted at the doors to the school. "Au revoir!" she shouted as she and I split.

I got on my bus and couldn't help over hear two guys on my bus saying that they would try out for the Phantom.

"Do you even know who he is?" I asked.

"Uh, no. But he wears a mask, so he's got to be cool," one of them said. I just glared angrily, and sat in my seat. I pulled out my iPod and turned up _Point of No Return_ to drown out the bus noise.

**Wednesday: Main Male Casting/Tryouts**

"Okay! Guys trying out for the Phantom, go to stage left!" I yelled. Half of the group moved there. This was going to be a long day.

"Raul move to center stage!" Vicky ordered. About six move, and none of them looked like they knew what they were doing. I knew that Vicky would give them hell just for thinking of trying for her least favorite character's part.

"And all undecided to stage left!" Mr. VanTeyens shouted. the rest of the guys, about twelve, moved there.

Vicky, Mr. VanTeyens, and I handed out the music for the respective characters. Vicky gave the Rauls _All I Ask of You _and _Why Have You Brought Me Here?. _I gave the Phantoms _Point of No Return _and _Music of the Night. _Mr. VanTeyens gave the rest _Down Once More/Track Down This Murder._

I told the Phantoms to read over the music, and went to whisper in Vicky's ear "Let the musical butchery begin."

"Wonderful," she replied before shooing me away from her Rauls. They already looked terrified.

Tuning out all other noises, I focused on the lot before me. Dylan, Gabe and Derek were there, and were furiously looking over their music. I selected Angel, a guy I thought couldn't hold a tune, and got him to go first.

"Sing _Music of the Night_, and I'll tell you when to stop," I told him. He began, and after only three lines, I had to stop him. He was almost ridiculously off tempo.

"What??" he asked. I think he thought that he was singing well.

"Your singing to fast, and then to slow," I informed him.

"Well, there's no music."

"Okay, Dylan!" I called. Dylan looked freaked at my calling on him. "Please sing _Music of the Night_ without music."

Dylan looked uncertain, but he shuffled his papers and began singing. His voice was wavering at first, but his singing got stronger. By the end of the song, he was sounding like a good candidate for our Phantom.

"Good. See? Anyone who thinks that they can match that, stay. Anyone who can't, please go join Mr. VanTeyens's group," I ordered. Only Gabe and Derek were left after that. Dylan had sat on one of the speakers by the curtain.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I asked. Gabe tentatively raised his hand. "Sing _Point of No Return _please."

"Why can't I sing _Music of the Night_?" he asked.

"You will, after you sing a few lines from this song, and I thin you're good enough."

"Fine," huffed. He began singing, and his voice sounded better for a Raul.

I stopped him, "I think your voice would better suit Raul. Please go see Vicky."

"If you think so," he said uncertainly. He looked torn between following orders and wanting to play the Phantom. Thinking it over for a few minutes, he finally decided to seek out Vicky. That left Derek.

"Please sing _Music of the Night_," I said. He began singing, and his voice seemed too lack the richness for the part. It seemed good for Piangi though. I told him to go see Mr. VanTeyens.

"Looks like you're our Phantom. Come with me, and we'll have you sing for Vicky," I ordered.

"That is something I'm truly frightened of," he retorted.

I chuckled, "Yup, if you're awful, she'll freak."

"If Dylan's awful, why would I freak, Kaye?" Vicky said from behind me.

"Because he's the only one left Vicky," I answered.

She nodded, and told me, "Gabe's the only Raul left too."

"Well, we've found or main guys. Should they come to girls auditions tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, we have to know what they sound lie with possible Christines," Vicky informed me.

"Kay."

The rest of tryouts went off without a hitch. The roles were as follows:

Phantom: Dylan

Raul: Gabe

Piangi: Derek

Andre: Steven

Firmin: Angel

Joseph Buquet: Jason

Extras: Dan, John S. , Jon C. , John B. , Eric

"Kaye, we'll need to cast some girls as guys," Vicky told me after I had typed up the list.

"Tomorrow. Ad shouldn't we be practicing? Tryouts for Christine are tomorrow," I reminded her as I went to get my bag. It was finally time to leave the school.

"Right, going to practice, bye!" she said as we parted ways outside.

I began singing _Think of Me _under my breath. Tomorrow was tryouts, and I couldn't just let anybody have the part.

**Here ends Chapter 2. Review, and you get special e-cookies. Thanks to **Scara J. Woods **and **it's pronounced 'lowlight' **for the story's first two reviews. - sends Erik to give them e-cookies- Review peoples!**


	3. Auditions End

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Yay, chapter three!**

**Thursday: Female Auditions**

"Vicky! Did you study?" I called down the hall, earning some looks from my other classmates.

"Oui!" she yelled over everyone else. "Did you?"

"Si!" I shouted. "We've got go to the stage now, it's time!"

"Kay, I'll get Dylan and Gabe," she answered, and then disappeared into the crowd. I walked towards the stage, and was scared when I heard a voice behind me.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" he said.

"Dylan! Don't do that!" I screeched. Dylan had come up behind me and was now walking next to me. "And Vicky went to find you," I told him more calmly.

"Kay. She'll find I'm not in my class, and come here," Dylan reasoned. "Today, Gabe and I help pick Christine, right?"

"Yup."

"Who's trying out?" he asked. We had now reached the stage, and I found seat in one of the theatre boxes, made for the play.

"Guess," I told him.

He thought, but didn't have time to think because Vicky had just yanked him to his feet by his left ear. I had to stifle a laugh as I climbed down from the box.

"Vicky, don't hurt our Phantom," I said.

"Kay!" Vicky said, and she let go of his ear. Dylan rubbed his ear and glared at Vicky.

"Where's Gabe?" I asked. I had just realized that he wasn't here. I'm so observant.

"Getting Gabi and Christina. They're the first two who'll be trying out for Christine."

"Exactly how many are there?" I asked nervously.

"Bout every girl who signed up," Vicky answered. "We'll have them sing _Point of No Return _with Dylan, they can also sing _All I Ask of You _with Gabe, and _Think of Me_."

"This will take forever," I moaned.

"We can have them go through Ms. Nichols so she can test voice quality and range. Then, they can be sent to Mr. VanTeyens. He can see if they know anything about the story. If they can answer all the questions on this list, they then can come to us," Vicky said while Dylan and I stared open mouthed.

"Wonderful. Did you do all this?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, and so did Kaye. We qualified," Vicky told him.

"How do you two always have time to do all of this?" Gabe asked from behind the both of them. Gabi and Christina were with him.

"Proper planning," I answered immediately. Feeling awkward, I coughed and said, "Shall we begin?" Everyone nodded, ad we headed on stage.

"Everyone knows the story of the Phantom, right?" Vicky started by asking. Everyone nodded. "Good," Vicky said. "Do you know the songs?"

Again, we all nodded. Apparently, Dylan and Gabe had done their homework.

"Then Gabi, please sing _All I Ask of You _with Gabe," I said. They could go first. I went to stand next to Vicky as Gabe began to sing.

"We'll need to work on the whole flat voice change thing," Vicky told me, " He sounds in emotional." I only nodded. Gabi then began to sing. I didn't think her voice was right for Christine.

"Well?" I asked Dylan.

He shrugged, "Not for Christine. Meg maybe."

Vicky piped in, "Ooh! Let's have her as Meg."

I nodded. I told Gabe and Gabi to stop singing. Vicky told them of our decision. Gabe argued, but at three to one, we won. Then it was Christina's turn.

"Dylan and Christina will sing _Point of No Return_," Vicky ordered. I started the music at halfway through Dylan's part. He began to sing. I wondered if he took any voice lessons. Probably didn't.

As Christina began to sing, I knew that she had a fair chance. I looked to Vicky, and she nodded in agreement. I still thought that Vicky and I had a good chance. Then it was Vicky's turn.

She would be singing _All I Ask of You _with Gabe. I mentally snickered. If I had done that out loud, I would have been glared at. Vicky had a nice voice, and I knew that she would be a very good Christine. It blended well with Gabe's, and it contained something that was distinctly Christine.

Dylan and I informed her that she would be kept on as a possible Christine. Then it was my turn. EEP!

"Don't worry, you're only singing _Point of No Return_ with Dylan. Have fun!" Vicky said brightly. Then she laughed. I sent her what was hopefully a Erik worthy death glare.

The music started a the beginning of Dylan's song this time. Lovely.

I imagined that it was the actual Erik singing to me, ad then it was my turn. I sang alone until the duet. Then both of us started singing. I glanced toward Vicky, and she gave me a thumbs up. I guess I was doing okay. The song came to and end, and Vicky was smiling when she told me that I would get a chance to be a Christine.

"Maybe we'll need two Christines," I said, only half joking. Vicky smiled and told me that that was a good idea. No one was sent back to the six of us, and after a half an hour, we wet to Mr. VanTeyens to see what was the block. About four girls were there, and they were all working on the questions.

I asked Mr. VanTeyens how long they had been here, and was unhappy to hear that they had been there since the start of auditions. We decided that after twenty more minutes, we would close auditions for Christine.

None of the other girls auditioning tried out for Christine. And the rest of auditions were quick. We heard Karina sing, and it was unanimous that she would be Carlotta. Many girls who couldn't be Christine because of vocal range tried out for the Ballet Chorus. Finally, everyone had left once we had auditioned them, and it was just Christina, Vicky, Gabe Dylan, and me with Ms. Nichols and Mr. VanTeyens.

We read for Christine, and sang _Think of Me_. The teachers and the boys went to deliberate. Finally they came back, and we were told the news.

Vicky was the first to react. She started bouncing, then turned to me and started swinging me around. Then I realized it, and I started swinging too.

We had done it. We would be sharing the part of Christine. Christina would be Mme. Giry. Everyone but Vicky and me left the school to get some rest. We spent the next half hour typing and debating on who would get the parts. Finally, on Thursday night at about 8 pm, we finally had posted the cast list.

The Phantom of the Opera: Dylan H.

Christine Daae: Vicky, Kaye

Raul. Vicomte de Changny: Gabe

Carlotta Giudeclli: Karina

Monsieur Andre: Steven

Monsieur Firmin: Angel

Madame Giry: Christina

Ubaldo Piangi: Derek

Meg Giry: Gabi

Monsieur Reyer/Hairdresser(Il Muto): Jason

Auctioneer: John B

Jeweler: Erica

Monsieur Lefever/Firechief: John C

Joseph Buquet: Dan

Don Atillo(Il Muto): Dylan A.

Passarino(Don Juan Triumphant): Eric

Slave Master (Hannibal): Max

Stage Hand/ Solo Dancer: John S

Page (Don Juan Triumphant): John S

Porter/Fireman: Miles

Spanish Lady: Ashley

Wardrobe Mistress/Confidant(Il Muto): Hannah

Princess (Hannibal): Zoë

Madame Firmin: Alex

Innkeeper's Wife: Victoria

Marksman: Joseph Buquet

Ballet Chorus of the Opera Populaire: Gabby, Christina P, Jordan, Maria, Ashley, Ashlyn

Ballet Swing: Molly

Swings: Julie, Emily, Sarah, Lauren

There, all of the casting was finally over. Boy, were some people going to freak at what parts they got. I can't wait till tomorrow.

**Review! My friend nagged me about updating, so here it is. **

**All flames will be used to help melt down the Ring. (LOTR)**


	4. Rehearsals

**I know this took awhile. I had a social studies project. Happily, if you Google the song Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats, and listen to the song, I can hit the note Jennyanydots sings while the cats are formed like a choir. I apologize for a very long and strange run on sentence.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Friday: Rehearsals**

"Okay, we'll work on the _Phantom of the Opera_ scene first. Then both of the _Think of Me_ scenes," Vicky ordered. Gabe, Dylan, Vicky and I were on the stage for a private rehearsal. I was currently watching Vicky order Dylan and Gabe around while I stood to the side.

"There is only one _Think of Me_," I felt compelled to add.

Vicky shot me a look before turning to Gabe. "You and Kaye can practice_ All I Ask of You_ while Dylan and I do _Phantom._"

I guess she wanted to make me feel awkward. I was happy that she and Dylan would have to sing too. Gabe and I claimed stage left, and Vicky and Dylan claimed stage right. I turned to Gabe and asked, "Music or no music?"

"Music," he said. He looked distracted. Probably thinking about his girlfriend Gabi.

I quickly got the CD player and started the track. At the right part of the song, he began singing. Immediately, I noticed that he sang loud but flat. Oh boy. My part came, and I began singing. Soon it was his turn again. As Gabe sang, I realized that Vicky and Dylan had got into the part of _Phantom_ where Christine sings highest. Then I had to resume singing.

Gabe and I began the part where both of us sang. The we reached the part where Christine and Raoul had to kiss. I just stood there awkwardly, and Gabe looked relieved that he didn't have to kiss anyone but Gabi. Just then I remembered that I had to start singing again. We finished the song, and realized that our other two cast mates had joined us.

"Okay, so now it's Vicky's turn!" I sang. Vicky went to turn the music to _All I Ask of You_. She and Gabe were singing when Dylan and I went off to practice _Think of Me. _Dylan could sing the part of Raoul.

I nodded to Dylan, and he hit the play button. I sang until Raoul's part without feeling that I had done too bad. I guess singing in the shower has its benefits. Dylan sang, and he didn't have the flatness Gabe had. I finished my part, and Dylan clapped.

"I think they're going to be busy for a while. Vicky seems to be trying to get Gabe to sing the perfect Raoul," I remarked. "Do you want to practice another song?"

"Sure. Which one?" Dylan asked.

I shrugged, "Which one haven't you really practiced?"

Dylan thought for a moment. "_Music of the Night _or _Point of No Return_"

"Well, which one?" I asked.

"Umm, _Point of No Return_ is easier to practice if someone's singing with me._"_

"Okay. Tapes in," I said. The song began to play.

Dylan began strong and sounded every bit Phantom-ish. I tracked him with my eyes as he paced around me. He seemed to be doing it unconsciously. My part came, and I tried to channel Christine.

I walked around him like I had see Christine do in the movie. We mimed walking up stairs as we sang the duet. I walked towards him as we reached the end, and ended facing each other and only about half a foot apart. Someone coughed, and we looked up startled.

Vicky was smiling and Gabe was texting someone. Probably Gabi.

"That was lovely, but we have to go to Kaye's house now!" she sang. "We need to watch the movie to get Gabe to sing like Raoul. You two seem to have no problem with your parts though."

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "As long as you two can act as well as we can!"

We all grabbed our stuff and practically ran to my house, it was just down the street from the school. I ran to the back room with the TV, expecting everyone to follow. Vicky dug the DVD out of her bag and popped t in. the _Overture_ began to play.

"What happened to the black and white?" I asked.

"Meh, this is the good part," Vicky whispered. I was on the floor, Gabe was on a armchair, Dylan was also on the floor, and Vicky was hogging the couch. Gabe's phone rang, and Vicky glared at him.

She got up and took his phone. She sent a text that looked suspiciously like: DON'T CALL UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Then she turned the phone off and stowed it under the couch. Gabe looked annoyed, but went back to watching. It was Christine singing _Think of Me_. Vicky and I were singing along very loudly.

Gabe came in on Raoul's part, and managed not to sound to bad. Vicky and I sang all of _Angel of Music_, me singing Meg's part and her singing Christine's part. We got to the Mirror, and Dylan came in singing spectacularly. Gabe looked surprised, Vicky and I couldn't help grinning all through _The Phantom of the Opera_.

We reached _All I Ask of You,_ and Gabe started singing. Vicky and I joined at the right time, and the song played through. At least Gabe didn't sound flat. Vicky had to pause for a minute though too comment on how Raoul was a fop, and no offense to Gabe. Once we got to the reprise, Vicky looked very pleased. Dylan managed to sing the reprise with the right amount of sadness, anger, and pain. Gabe missed his first line for Raoul's part. The song ended, and Vicky paused the movie.

"Intermission!" I yelled. I ran to make popcorn.

Vicky ran after me and yelled to the boys, "It starts again in fifteen minutes. If you have to go, go now!"

The boys looked utterly and completely confused. They just sat there as Vicky and I ran around like hyper five year olds. I jumped onto the couch where Gabe and Dylan had gravitated, luckily, it could fit four. Popcorn flew everywhere from the bowl I was holding. Vicky jumped next to Gabe, so our sitting order from left to right was Vicky, Gabe, Dylan, and me. _Masquerade _started, and we all sang at the right time. Nothing really eventful happened until _Point of No Return._

Vicky suddenly paused the movie and stood in front of us. "I want Dylan to study the Phantom here. Gabe, don't say anything. Kaye, study Christine."

"You have to study Christine too," I put in.

"Idea!" Vicky said.

We all just stared at her. She would get to it eventually.

Vicky smiled, "We can play this part twice. That way, Dylan gets double practice, and Kaye and I can practice." We nodded. It was a good idea.

"Vicky goes first. You two can stand up and act out the parts if you feel the need to, Vicky," I said. When we watched the movie, we would sing the song with and imaginary Erik. I once secretly filmed us, and the tape is still in the back of my closet. It's labeled: To Be Used o a Rainy Day.

Vicky and Dylan got up and tried to copy the Phantom and Christine as they sang along to the tape. I paused the DVD as Christine reached to take off Erik's mask. Vicky grabbed the remote and hit rewind as Dylan and I got into our places.

We did what was basically a repeat of what we had done in rehearsal in school. When it came time for Christine to take off the mask, Vicky didn't stop the DVD. She and Gabe got up and joined in singing for the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended, I ran to the kitchen. Mom and Dad had made enough for all of us to have dinner. The boys ate like they hadn't eaten for years as Vicky and I looked on. Boys.

Gabe's mom arrived and the two boys left. Vicky and I were having a sleepover. We ran to my room, and got out our pajamas. Vicky claimed the bathroom, and I changed in my closet. At least there's a light inside.

We spent the night chatting about the play. Somehow, we got to taking bets on which couples would last the play.

"Gabe and Gabi?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, they're oblivious to everyone but them," I said.

"Kay. G'night!" Vicky said suddenly. I tried to talk to her, but she refused to talk anymore. I checked the clock, and it was about three in the morning. 'Might as well get some sleep,' I thought before drifting off myself.

**Review! You know you want to! Plus, I have e-cookies!**


	5. Duct Tape and Paint

**Love Never Dies music is neat. Here's the chapter. I apologize for any confusion in the last chapter and the weird apostrophe. My computer is odd.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the music do you think I'd be writing fan fiction? **

**Monday: Rehearsals (Full Cast)**

School the next week was interesting. All of the teachers who liked _Phantom _were being extra weird. In Music, we watched part of the 2004 movie and parts of the black and white movie with Lon Cheney in it. Our French teacher was especially odd. She insisted on teaching us about the Opera Garnier the template for the opera house in the play.

Students were also acting strange. The obnoxious ones started wailing (what they thought opera was) whenever a person in the play went past them in the halls. It caused them to get many strange looks from teachers. I was very happy when the school day was over.

"Right, everyone separate into boys and girls for now. Girls to my left, and boys to my right. Cats members named Firmin, Andre, Mme. Giry, the Phantom, Meg, Carlotta, Piangi, and Raoul off the stage for now," I ordered. Everyone quickly scrambled.

"Which group do you want?" Vicky asked me.

"Dunno, you?" I inquired.

"I'll take the girls, I want to act like Mme. Giry."

I nodded before heading over to the twenty something guys. They were all taking among themselves, and completely ignoring me. Oh well. I turned up the volume on the stereo to max, and hit play. The _Overture _blasted through the speakers, and they all jumped, and many ended up on the floor. The girls across the stage giggled and tittered while the guys tried to regain some of their dignity.

I stopped the stereo, and clapped my hands, "Welcome to the first rehearsal for the play. If any of you want to back out, do it now."

Everyone looked at me, and I was happy to note that no one made a move to leave. I motioned for them to sit, and I hit play on the stereo. This time, _Masquerade_ came blasting through the speakers. I let it play while I went around the stage and place fluorescent tape on the ground. The beginning of _Why So Silent? _had just begun to play when I heard someone stop the CD.

When I looked around, I saw that Vicky was standing to the side of the stereo, and she was looking at me expectantly. I knew what she wanted, and I quickly obliged. I tossed her the bright green tape before returning to the guys.

"Okay, I've marked the various props and scenery edges so that you know where you are and aren't allowed to be," I explained to the confused looking people. They nodded, and I proceeded to organize them into height order, shortest to my left, and tallest to my right. Vicky seemed to be finished with her introductions, because she bought her girls over to us, and proceeded to pair up the cast. Everyone looked like they didn't want to be there. Then Vicky called Gabe back onto the stage. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably, while Gabi went to help him. He magically had gotten some of the fluorescent duct tape over his mouth. When Gabi pulled it off, he yelled really loudly. It was quite funny.

Vicky and Gabe stepped closer to each other, and it looked like they were going to dance a waltz. The guys started making cat calls and whistling. They aren't very mature. Vicky told him something, then nodded at me to hit the play button. The chorus for _Masquerade_ sounded, and she and Gabe dance the couple part of the song. I was impressed.

Mr. VanTeyens and Miss Nichols arrived to help choreographing, and the rest of the rehearsal went off without much trouble.

I walked out of rehearsal with a feeling of accomplishment. Vicky and Gabi soon joined me.

"That was fun,'' I remarked as we walked outside towards transportation. There was a late bus today for after school activities. Yay. Both Gabi and Vicky nodded, but they seemed distracted. "What?" I asked.

"We have to find a way to get the Broadway troupe to our performance," Vicky explained.

"What do you suggest?" I questioned.

"We think it would be a good idea to maybe suggest that we would go to the theatre where they put on the play instead of having them come here. Mr. V thinks t is worth a shot," Gabi elaborated.

I nodded before boarding the bus, and we three shared a seat. Gabi did homework, Vicky was reading _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Lerux, and I was listening to my iPod. We didn't talk much on the ride, and I was grateful to get home. Tomorrow would be rehearsals for only main characters.

**Tuesday: Main Characters **

"So, what do you want to go over first?" Vicky asked me during lunch. We had lately been spending lunches in either Miss Nichols' room or the Band room to get practicing done or to plan rehearsals. We saw some very strange things. All of the teachers tend to meet in the music room when they have a free period, or they have lunch. Very awkward when you are trying to sing or hit a very high note.

Today, we were in the Band room. We had been spending so many lunches inside that Dylan had started saying we were turning into vampires. Vicky and I responded with a look that clearly said, 'what are you on?'

While I was thinking about this odd fact, Vicky had decided to have us practice _Angel of Music_ and the lines for the _Notes_ scene. I miss a lot when I daydream apparently.

"And, I've sent out a letter to the Broadway troupe about us putting on a performance for them," Vicky informed me. She notice I was paying her absolutely no attention, so she clapped once in front of my face. I spazzed, and promptly fell out of my chair.

"Good, you're awake. It's time to leave for class," she informed me. I gathered my books before following her to our next class, science.

I should tell you that science is definitely a dangerous class when you're studying chemistry, ad you have Dan Leonard in your class. He is the type of person that destroys everything he touches. He made a light bulb explode. Unfortunately, both Vicky and I had to work with him during experiments.

Since Vicky and I have a tendency to talk to ourselves when things go wrong, we aren't much help if Dan makes something explode. Like today, he made the beaker shatter, and many little fragments of glass got into my hair and clothes. Vicky was lucky enough to avoid the explosion, she was taking to the teacher about switching Dan with Gabi.

Not the most fun Tuesday I've had. I was relieved when the bell finally rang for the end of the day, and I was one of the first to rush out of the room. I didn't wait for Vicky, instead I hurried to the stage. I had hoped to find either Miss Nichols or Mr. V there, only to find it empty of all human life.

I scanned the room for a suitable place to put my book bag when I hear a voice over my left shoulder ask, "Why do you have glass in your hair?"

I shrieked and spun around to see Dylan. He was smiling at me like he hadn't just freaked me out. Rude. "Dan made a beaker explode," I explained. Then I asked, "Can you get the glass out?"

Dylan nodded and motioned for me to turn around. I could feel him pulling out bits of stray glass that had gotten stuck. Then I noticed Vicky coming down the hall and giving me a very strange look and mouthing, "Care to explain?"

"You missed some glass!" I yelled to her. She nodded, and calmly walked to a fake rope lasso and draped it around Dylan's neck.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes Dylan," she sang. Dylan spazzed and proceeded, to tangle himself in the lasso. He tripped over a bucket of paint, and crashed to the floor. Vicky and I couldn't help but laugh.

Gabe and Gabi chose then to appear, and soon they were laughing. As Christina, Karina, and Derek trickled in, they collapsed laughing too. Dylan wasn't too thrilled, so he went p to Vicky to try to "strangle" her. I was still gasping after my laughing fit to warn Vicky. Oh well, it was nice knowing Dylan.

He lowered the rope around her neck, but before he could pull on it, she had jumped up and was running after him(rope still around her neck). They ran all over the stage, with Vicky yelling, "You're dead Dylan!" before Dylan tripped over an open can of red paint. It spilled all over one side of his face, and unfortunately, it was house paint.

Vicky started laughing hysterically, while Dylan ran to the boys bathroom to try to get some of the paint off. He only got it out of his hair and off of his clothes. He still had it all over the right side of his face, so he resorted to wearing his Phantom mask.

"What is going on?" I heard a voice demand. Everyone turned around to see a perplexed Mr. VanTeyens staring at the spilled paint and Dylan's half-masked face. "Never mind, Vicky, Dylan, and Kaye can explain. As for the rest of you, practice is canceled for today. I apologize."

The people not named by Mr. V hurriedly walked off of the stage. Mr. V turned to us expectantly. "Why is Dylan wearing the mask?" he intoned.

"Well, Vicky chased me around the room, and I tripped over the paint can. I couldn't get all of the paint off of my face, so I'm wearing this," Dylan explained.

"Only because he tried to strangle me with a rope," Vicky interjected.

Dylan sighed, "Only because you put the noose around my neck."

"It's all Kaye's fault actually," Vicky said evilly.

"Is not," I defended.

Mr. V exhaled, "Since I don't know who's fault it is, and I can't kick you out of the play because you are the leads, you have to meet me in my office tomorrow to discuss your punishment. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked out of the room.

I glared at Vicky and Dylan before retrieving my book bag from the stage. Stupid, fighting friends. Now I'm in trouble. Vicky and Dylan gave each other a glare before storming out of the school. I really hope that our punishments won't involve them working in the same room. Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Yay! Another chapter. Write in with whatever you think the punishment should be. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
please?**


	6. Detetntions and Swishy Cloaks

**Random Quote: "Who ever said nothing was impossible has never tried slamming a revolving door."-(I don't remember who said this)**

**Disclaimer:-running from lawyers of Leroux and Webber- Not mine people! Get that through your thick skulls! - ducks a briefcase - Sorry about the thick skull comment! - continues running-**

**Wednesday: Punishment and Group Rehearsal**

School was very interesting. Somehow, everyone a school had found out about the incident at practice, and they were laughing at Dylan when I had gotten to school. Everyone was making comments to Dylan about his mask, and Vicky was constantly trying to doodle on the mask with Sharpie. When I asked why, she claimed that she was bored. Weird.

I made it to lunch without too much attention being directed my way. Then Mr. VanTeyens shoed up before the next period to collect us for our punishment. He motioned for Vicky, Dylan and I to follow him to his office while everyone in the lunchroom stared. So not a fun feeling.

He led us passed his office to the Stage where he pointed to a bucket, mop, broom, scraper, and rags.

"You three will clean the stage of paint since it was decided that detentions would not enforce the importance of 'not covering someone in paint' well enough. I will be back at the end of the day for rehearsals.," Mr. V informed us before leaving.

I shrugged before grabbing the broom, I didn't want to have to try to clean the paint spill up. Vicky grabbed the mop, and Dylan was left with the scraper to remove the paint.

"I bet that Kaye will finish first," Vicky declared.

"You're on," Dylan called from stage right. "How much are we betting?"

"We're betting embarrassment. If I win, you come to school dressed as the Phantom, full make-up and everything, three days before the show opens," Vicky challenged.

Dylan inquired, "And if I win?"

"I don't know, you can chose," Vicky decided.

We all continued scrubbing in silence for about two minutes before my phone began to ring. _Memory_ from _Cats_ began to play as I frantically scrambled for the annoying electrical device.

"Hello?" I asked.

"School's over, we're coming to the stage. Anything you want us to bring?" I heard Karina ask.

"Just some swishy cloaks please," I confirmed. I heard a faint 'okay' before Karina hung up.

"Kaye, why do you have _Memory_ as your ring tone?" Vicky laughed.

I glared. "It was my _Cats _phase."

Vicky and Dylan promptly fell over laughing. I really wanted to Punjab them both. Well, maybe not Vicky, she would come back and haunt me.

Thirty minute passed, and none of the cast had come to the stage. I had almost finished when Dylan announced triumphantly, "Done!"

"NO!" Vicky screeched. Dylan proceeded to laugh at Vicky's horrified face while I finished sweeping.

"So, what should I make you do?" Dylan pondered. "Eh, I'll decide tomorrow."

Vicky was now glaring at me as if her losing a bet was my fault. I held up my hands in a gesture to say, 'not my fault'. She gave me a look like 'you're dead to me', before sweeping off the stage in a dramatic exit. It was then when everyone decided to show up. "What took you so long?" I demanded. They looked among themselves before pushing Gabe out to explain.

"Well, we were taking bets on who wouldn't be here when we got here, everyone betted on Dylan or you except me, I betted on Vicky, and I was collecting the money," he explained. I glared.

"Should I go get Vicky?" Dylan called from the left wing.

I turned towards him, "Yes." He nodded before running off.

"Now what?" Gabe asked.

"We learn _Notes _and _Prima Donna _as soon as Dylan and Vicky get back. So everyone _sit_ until then," I ordered. They all obediently sat as I ran off to find Vicky and Dylan.

I found them arguing under a stairwell, and they turned guiltily as I approached. Vicky looked less annoyed, and Dylan looked confused. I just turned and walked back towards the stage with my two cast members following. Before this play is over, I will have a nervous breakdown.

"Okay!" Vicky chirped She has endless oddities, "We just need everyone to step off stage while Kaye and I mark off props."

I took a roll of fluorescent tape, and I began marking off the various obstacles that would be on stage. Vicky randomly decided to have us hand out some empty envelopes to the participating cast.

"Kay, everyone on stage now," Vicky ordered. "If you aren't listed in the box on top of the libretto page of _Notes_, off stage and keep quiet, or I will find you."

"She'll have me duct tape your mouth shut too," I warned. Everyone quickly scuttled off stage, leaving only Derek, Karina, Gabi, Christina, Gabe, Steven, and Angel.

"Did you study this song like we told you to?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I pressed play, and the music blasted out of the speakers I had placed around the stage. It literally sounded like a full orchestra.

"Words?" Vicky mouthed at me while they were singing. I nodded.

"It's the first time they've ever sung this," I mouthed back. Vicky sighed silently and rolled her eyes. The song came to a close, and Vicky dived for stop button on the stereo. Immediately, everyone began talking.

"Shut it!" I yelled. No one was listening. Sigh.

Vicky and I began systematically taping everyone's mouth shut until there was no noise in the room.

"Right, so that was good," I commented. "But it isn't good form to talk after a song is finished. Karina, good job on the high notes."

"Angel, you might want to ask Miss Nichols for so me private help," Vicky elaborated. "And Derek, in this song, you should try to blend, not stand out so much. Group rehearsals are done for today."

Everyone gratefully left except for Vicky, Gabi, Gabe, Dylan and myself. I turned to the stereo to find the right track while Vicky got the swishy cloaks.

"What exactly are we doing?" Gabe asked as Vicky walked out of the prop room with two plain black cloaks on her arm.

Vicky passed the cloaks to me as she explained, "We're practicing _Angel of Music, The Mirror, The Phantom of the Opera, _and_ Music of the Night_."

Gabe's face got a look of utter resignation as he heard the list. I felt compelled to interject, "You and Gabi will only be here for _Angel of Music _and _Little Lottie_. Then you can go home."

Vicky swept over to hand Gabi and me lyrics sheets. "Study them and learn them," she instructed.

I looked incredulously at her retreating back, as if I wouldn't know my lines. I hurriedly got into my correct starting point as the music began. Gabi's sweet voice sounded perfect for Meg's part. I told Christie's story at the violin solo, and I was happy that I didn't mess up or Vicky would be after me.

We sang the duet almost flawlessly, I kind of stumbled on one of the words, and I was thankful that the song was over. Now it was Vicky's turn to be in the spotlight, and I could work on my plan to totally freak out the cast at the next rehearsal.

Vicky's annoyingly perfect performance rang through the auditorium as I snuck backstage to meet with Zoe, my evil partner in most crimes. She, with her short blonde hair and athletic build, was a person who you did not mess with. She could probably beat up most of the boys in our grade.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked.

I paused, looking around suspiciously for effect, "We're going to make it appear like the Phantom is actually inhabiting our school. Vicky's in on it too."

Zoe nodded, "How are we going to do that?"

"We'll get Mr. V and Miss Nichols in on it, and you'll let everyone glimpse flashes of cloak or a fleeting look at a bit of white mask to freak them out. Since you're not supposed to be here, you can help by scaring Gabe and Gabi on their way out," I elaborated. I had thought of this after being in the play last year.

"Okay," Zoe said slowly, "But what happens when they tell you that they saw something?'

"Vicky and I will 'let them in on' a secret legend about performing _the Phantom of the Opera._"

"You're devious," Zoe told me flatly. I smiled, and handed her one of the cloak Vicky had retrieved.

"Here's the mask. It's good you're wearing all black," I remarked. "Now hide, they're coming. I've got to leave, bye!" And after that parting remark, I scampered off.

"So Kay, are you going to be able to hit the note or not?" Vicky asked me seriously.

I thought, "Probably, but it's a good thing I'm warmed up."

"Good, okay, start from _Those who have seen your face…_" Vicky ordered. Dylan and I nodded before starting up _The Phantom of the Opera_ again.

I had just hit the high note, much to Vicky's joy, when Gabe and Gabi ran into the auditorium looking like they had just seen a ghost.

"What now?" Dylan asked.

"Gabe and I just saw the Phantom!" Gabi panted, she and Gabe were still out of breath.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to give anything away. They both nodded, so Vicky motioned for all of us to gather about her.

"Okay, no one outside the theatre troupes are supposed to know about this, but when Kaye and I were backstage at a _Phantom _performance, we heard some of the singers talking. They were talking about how everyone was seeing someone wearing a Phantom mask lurking about the theatre," here she paused for effect, and everyone looked freaked.

" When we asked what they meant, they told us to ask the man who was playing the phantom at the time, John Cudia. He told us that ever since Michael Crawford was replaced, people in this musical would see the specter if the performance was going to succeed. He also explained that if the being suddenly disappeared, a disaster would happen to one of the leads. That was why you didn't tell anyone unless they asked about it, revealing that the Phantom was there would automatically cause the performances to fail.

"So, you can't tell anyone unless they ask about it. We don't want our production to flop, or everything we've worked for will be for nothing," Vicky warned. By now, Dylan and Gabe looked confused, while Gabi looked kind of excited. I wondered what she was thinking. "We have to leave a Box 5 empty, and make sure that we don't offend Him. Everyone understand?"

We all nodded, and silently headed for the door to go home. It was unanimous that we wouldn't speak of this again until Vicky's party that weekend. I stayed after to congratulate Vicky on her superb storytelling skills.

"When did you think of the Box 5 thing?" I inquired. Zoe had said goodbye to us before slipping out of the school. She took a mask and a cloak with her.

Vicky smiled at me, "I'm just naturally inventive, and it seemed like the perfect thing to do. How much do you want to bet that Dylan and Gabe will freak when your letter drops from the ceiling tomorrow?"

I smiled back, "They'll spaz."

We had reached my house, and I had homework to do. "Bye Kaye!" Vicky yelled as loud as she could.

"Bye Vicky!" I yelled back. Tomorrow, we could put our evil plan into action.

**Okay, so this is fairly long. If you want long chapters, you need to review. So just press the button below my bold writing after you are done reading my rant.**

**p.s. Pippin does not like bad language, no cursing.**

**p.p.s. Flames will be used to bake e-cookies. (these will be handed out by Erik to reviewers)**


	7. Confessions and Notes

**Disclaimer: I'm really tired of putting these things up. But **_**The**__**Phantom of the Opera **_**is obviously not mine, so don't sue me.**

**I apologize for the terribly long wait; I haven't felt the urge to write in awhile. Plus, I got distracted with a musical.**

**Thursday: Principle Cast Rehearsal **

It was time to see the result of Dylan's victory the next day. Vicky's mother had had to drive her to school, because Vicky had refused to ride the bus. She was hiding in the stage loft when I finally found her. She gave me a glare that clearly said, 'laugh, and you will mysteriously vanish.'

She was wearing Carlotta-esq. makeup, the makeup from _Hannibal_, and the subsequent dress to match. She looked like a three-year-old's attempt at dress-up. The outfit was obviously part of her and Dylan's bet. She was about to tell me something when the bell for first period rang.

During the day, after I had practically dragged her to class, many people had pulled out their phones ad snapped pictures that would end up on Facebook. Vicky had mostly done nothing until Gabe mentioned something. Most of our cast mates had the common sense to act like nothing was out of place, except for Gabe. Sometimes I wondered about his self preservation instincts. He idiotically went up to Vicky and loudly commented on her make-up and clothing, only to be cowering behind Gabi after Vicky sprang at him.

This was cause for more photo snapping, and I'm sure Vicky will get back at both Dylan and Gabe in some form during rehearsals today. Thankfully, the rest of the periods left went off without a hitch, and Vicky escaped to rehearsals with an evil plot in mind. One that wasn't in our original plan. I really hate when that happens.

"Kaye!" she sang her face now free of Carlotta makeup, "I know what we're going to do today!"

"Really Vicky, "I asked, "A _Phieas and Ferb _reference?"

She nodded. "I have an idea for the _Phantom _legend. The Raoul's of the play will always have their costumes be ill fitting until the actual night of the plays. We won't tell Gabe about the last bit though."

I tilted my head sideways, "And who is going to alter his clothing?"

"You are!" Vick smiled.

'Great,' I thought. I really have to find less vindictive friends. But then again, life would be a lot less fun.

"Vicky! I absolutely _adored_ your makeup today!" Dylan sang. I'm questioning his self-preservation instincts too.

I was surprised when Vicky just gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. He's really going to regret his dare. Gabe managed to get to the stage by three o' clock, and we managed to start on-time. Vicky was working with him today, so I got Dylan. It was only fair to warn him about Vicky's evil intentions.

"Vicky's gonna get you," I informed him.

He smiled. "Yup. I'm gonna challenge her to a bet so she won't kill me, especially after I cheated on our last bet."

His eyes widened as I shouted, "YOU CHEATED?"

This didn't go unnoticed by Vicky, and she stormed over to Dylan and slapped him. Then she began ranting about how she would get Erik to make him magically disappear. Gabe and I backed away so that we wouldn't be on the receiving end of her fury. I'm pretty sure that Dylan will be paying dearly for this.

Then, with perfect timing, Mr. V walked in. he had a suspicious bag of medium size from which he pulled a whistle. "OKAY! You all have been acting like five-year-olds, not high schoolers. Miss Nichols and I have come up with a team building exercise that will have all of you working as a family in no time."

"Mr. V." I stared, "We already act like a family."

HE sighed. "Fine, you will all start acting like the best of friends or I will have to find new leads for the play. To accomplish this, you will all spend a day handcuffed to a cast member who's name I will pull out of this bag."

I shared a glance with Vicky. This was so random, every friend I have bickers like this. Inflicting pain is how we show we care. Sad, I know.

"So, Vicky will be paired with Gabe, and Kaye will be with our Phantom. Tomorrow you four will report to my office for your schedules. We will begin to rehearsal with _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_. Who wants to go first?" Mr. V asked.

"I'll go," Vicky sighed. She whispered to me, "Sometimes I think _he's_ the crazy one."

I set the CD to the right track before moving off to the side of the stage. They got to the part where Raoul was in danger of being strangled by the Phantom when Vicky yelled at me to stop the music. She was looking at Dylan like he was a roach while explaining to Mr. V that she would not kiss him until she had to. Luckily, really rather unfortunate actually, she finished out the scene flawlessly before my turn came. Dylan and Gabe had gotten back to their original marks when a thought hit me.

"Do I have to kiss either of them?" I asked warily. I really didn't want the answer to be yes. How awkward would that be?

No," Mr. V answered. "We'll save that for dress rehearsal." He motioned for us to begin.

I nodded at Vicky to begin the track. I had to admit that Dylan and Gabe were ding a fairly good job of playing their parts. I sang my part, but I couldn't help but notice a look that Vicky sent my way as I sang, "_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!_"

I'd have to ask about that later. WE repeated the scene until five, when Mr. V had some comments and concerns he wanted to run by us.

"Vicky and Kaye, lovely job. Vicky, if you could act less disgusted with the thought of kissing the Phantom, that would be great. I love your stage presence though. Kaye, I would like more volume from you, but you are doing excellently at conveying the song's emotions. Dylan, you were superb, but try to convey more of the conviction that you will kill Raoul if Christine doesn't agree to your request. Right now, you just seem like you know that you will let him go. Gabe, you are doing well, but you should try to put more desperation into your voice. That's all for today. Remember to be at my office bright and early tomorrow."

Then he left us to our own devices. I asked Vicky what her look was about, but she just said in a singsong voice, "Nothing."

"So," I began, "who wants to go to the loft. I've found something interesting you guys might want to see."

Everyone nodded, and we climbed the ladder to the loft. I was about to turn on the light when a pale envelope caught my eye. I called everyone over to show them what I had found. We agreed to go back onto the stage to see what it said.

It began:

"_Congratulations to Mlle. Victoria and Mlle. Kayelee on achieving the role of Mlle. Daae. I would also like to give my regards to Messieurs Gabriel and Dylan on their achievements. I am looking foreword to seeing you perform. _

_Your Humble Servant,_

O.G.

**So, a really short chapter, I know. I will write a longer one next time, but you have to review! Just push that green button down at the bottom of the screen. Reviewers will get e-cookies handed out by my muse Erik.**

**p.s. No swearing. Even in Flames. That's just rude.**


	8. Seems A Lot Like the Movie

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine, but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 came out on Nov. 19th!**

**I'm just going to let you people read the next part, so here it goes:**

**Friday: All Cast Rehearsals**

Today was the day we would spend stuck with the other cast member. Yay. At least Vicky and Gabe would probably not try to kill each other. If Vicky and Dylan had been cuffed together, then I could not guarantee either of them would make it out alive. I met up with Vicky by the cafeteria doors before it was time to fulfill our detention/punishment. (A.k.a. Mr. V's attempt to make us show affection in less detrimental ways.)

The day proceeded well until lunch when I got a text from Vicky to come to the band room, HELP! When I got there, after dragging a not so agreeing Dylan with me, I suddenly remembered a very important point Mr. V had forgotten to tell us today: Bathroom and P.E. arrangements. After all, you couldn't have girls going into a boy's bathroom. Vicky and Gabe were going through this very problem, and I was about to laugh at Gabe's jumpy attitude and Vicky's pained expression when Dylan started jumping next to me. Oh boy.

Mr. V came out with the keys to the evil handcuffs and allowed Dylan and Gabe to go. Vicky sent the evil eye towards Mr. V's back while I stared after the boy's direction. Who knew when the technology would be invented to understand the male mind. Probably never. I turned around to find Mr. VanTeyens looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that you could have such a problem. On the bright side, you only have the detention for two more Blocks."

Great, just two more blocks of Dylan's incessant humming. At least he complains about my humming, so we're even. The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully until I passed by Gabi's locker on the way to practice. My thought, "Gonna kill him."

I walked up behind our Raoul and gave him a smack on the head before dragging him to rehearsal with Gabi in tow. The idiot was telling his girlfriend about the letter we had found yesterday, even though Vicky and I had sworn both him and Dylan to secrecy.

"..And when I tell Vicky-" I was stopped mid rant by Zoe who handed me a note just like the one from yesterday.

I opened my mouth in preparation for a question when Zoe told me, "Loft on the stage, three o'clock." Then, without a word, she left.

I turned to Gabe. "You are so lucky it's two-fifty," I informed him before running off. I had just made it to the loft in time to see Vicky enter a secret passage-way behind one of the many scene panels. I decided to follow her. I figured that both of us should enter the unknown instead of doing the sensible thing and calling for help. I was never known for being practical.

Vicky led me down a flight of stairs to something that could only be described as a lair. She turned around and spazzed at the sight of me. Note to self: get a spaz on tape some time. Back to the matter at hand, Vicky glared and asked, "What _are_ you doing here?"

Offended, I responded, "Following you."

"So you got a note too?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded, and was about to respond when I heard a voice behind me. Vicky looked like a kid on Christmas when she saw the owner of the voice. I turned around and came face to face with our Phantom. I did the only sensible thing, and slapped him across the face.

His mask fell off, and Vicky started laughing hysterically. Dylan glared and went to collect his mask. You could hear him muttering, "'Brand new and sure to freak her out' she said. Yeah right."

He recovered his newly fitted mask, and replaced it on his face. He cast a glance at Vicky and I turned to find her with eyes watering. I marveled at the fact that Vicky was still laughing. Honestly, you'd think she was on something.

"So, are we going to go to practice, or what?" I asked.

They nodded, and we filed out of the magical lair and back onto the stage. Mr. V and Miss Nichols were both waiting for us to begin. Oops, held up rehearsal again. Everyone was staring and many were making what I am sure were _interesting _remarks. Fortunately, Miss Nichols and Mr. V were grinning at us and indicating towards the lair.

"This is the new set piece, designed by Mrs. Turner and Kaye. ``Who wants to be part of _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_? We need people to climb down the grating while the Phantom makes his escape."

A few of the guys volunteered, not too bad, all things considering. We proceeded through _Masquerade _and managed to block out the end of _Point of No Return_. Pretty good progress when you think about it. Mr. V and Miss Nichols then asked everyone to stay after while we rehearsed _Pont of No Return _into _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_. Woo.

Of course Vicky had to go first. Her performance went off without a hitch, even though she had to kiss Dylan and Gabe, and looked like she was hating every second of that bit. I cast a "You are so dead for pulling that" glare hat her, then shared a "what the heck?" look at what Mr. V pulled. Can I help it if I am insecure at random times?

I got up and Mr. V hit play, the first strains blasted out of the stereo as Dylan began to sing the opening for _Point of No Return_. I tried to picture myself as Christine and I got lost in the music in a very Christine Da'ae way. Before I knew it, we had made it to the kiss between the Phantom and Christine. Meep! I leaned in rather awkwardly and kissed the Phantom.

"Think of Gerard Butler. Think of Gerard Butler." I chanted silently. The next queue was almost there, when I was buried under a giant canvas backdrop. Owwww.

I was quickly pulled off of us, and I saw the concerned faces of the cast members, minus Vicky. I was helped up by Karina and Zoe, then everyone looked to see Vicky disappear up to the loft.

"Okay," Mr. V said, clearly shaken, "Everyone go home. Dylan and Kaye will be going to the nurse. See you all on Monday. Have a good weekend."

Vicky was returning then, and she showed me four envelopes, one for Gabe, Dylan, Vicky, and myself. All addressed with the same handwriting as the previous note. I couldn't be distracted by the notes now because Mr. V was ushering Dylan and I towards the nurse's office. Vicky, Gabe and Gabi were staying behind With Miss Nichols to help fix the stage and investigate the source of the failure.

"So," I began while the nurse checked Dylan for any concussions and or serious injuries. He checked out okay, and then it was my turn. I checked out okay too, and we were allowed to leave.

"So what?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, walking back towards the stage. I looked back to see if he was following or not.

Dylan caught up to me, "So what were you going to say in the nurse's office?"

"Oh, I was going to tell you to see Vicky after your check up to receive a note, but now I just did."

He nodded. "M-kay. Does this have anything to do with the falling backdrop?"

I just gave him a look like, "What do you _think_?"

"Right, never mind."

"Kayelee!" Vicky screamed. "Time to go! Gabe and Dylan are coming with us!"

I found the very hyper Vicky dragging Gabe to her red car while waving to Gabi. Crazy child. "Why is Gabi not coming with us?"

"Homework and she has something tomorrow morning," Vicky explained while trying to drag me into the car.. "Is that Dylan, good. You and he are sharing a backseat. If he sits up front with me, or in back with Gabe, he will probably be thrown out. I figure since you spent an entire day with him, you won't kill him now. We're going to my place."

A startled Dylan flew into the car after me. He turned and said, "She's nuts," before Vicky sped towards her house. She likes to drive fast.

When we got to Vicky's house, after a terrifying ride with a speed demon, Vicky ushered us up to her bedroom and handed each of us a letter. Mine read:

_Mlle. Kayelee,_

_ I would ask that you not kiss either of your cast mates until you reach dress rehearsal. I would not want the moment to become too practiced. Secondly, I ask that you and Mlle. Victoria meet at the loft whenever your friend Zoe brings you a note. I shall leave my instructions in the loft. Do not share with your cast mates the contents of this or further letters, barring Mlle. Victoria. I remind you that Box 5 shall be kept empty for my use during your performances. I remain your humble servant,_

_O.G._

I looked up and met the eyes of a very hyper Vicky. Ah well, at least it would be an interesting few days. Dylan and Gabe left to get pizza and I couldn't resist looking at their letters. Fortunately, it did not say not to share the letters with us. In Gabe's, it simply warned about the prudence of silence and contained some advice about singing Raoul's part.

Dylan's was more interesting. The Phantom instructed him to go to the loft tomorrow to receive instruction in singing, and in the phantom's words "woo his Christine".

I am so convincing him to let me follow him tomorrow. I would love to see who our resident Phantom is. I wasn't caught by Vicky or the boys, but I managed to get everyone to play a game of Truth or Dare. Oh the possibilities.

Vicky started, and she dared Dylan to run around her house singing _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga. A relatively normal dare compared to what normally happens. She proceeded to get everything on camera. Dylan dared Gabe to let me give him a haircut or let Vicky put make up on him for the rest of the game. He chose Vicky because, in his words, "I am _not_ letting her near my neck with scissors."

Gabe then had to do something stupid and dare me to tackle Dylan. How in his right mind does he think a ninety-seven pound girl can tackle a probably twice her weight and taller boy? Not a very smart dare, considering he could go for so many more embarrassing ones. I should have chosen Truth, wow I must have been nuts, but I actually tried to tackle the boy. It obviously didn't work, and I just managed to trip over my own feet.

Gabe then texted Max: told ya, u owe me $20.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I made a bet that you only can tackle someone when you're mad, not just whenever. This was my way of proving that hypothesis," He explained.

It made sense, so we moved on to the next dares. Everything proceeded normally with the rest of the dares set to happen on Monday. I was supposed to wear Christine's dress that she wears during _Phantom of the Opera,_ insult a total stranger, and randomly slap someone during rehearsal and blame it on PMS. Vicky had to wear Christine's outfit from _Hannibal_, pull a prank on a teacher (preferably one who wouldn't kill he)r, and declare in the cafeteria that she is a pink elephant with purple spots. Dylan had to proclaim his love to a random girl, wear the Phantom's mask thorough the day ( he still hadn't gotten all of the house paint off, so it wasn't really a dare.), and sing _Point of No Return_ during lunch. Gabe had to dress like Raoul (foppish hair and all), create pandemonium during Science(wouldn't be hard), and wear duct tape during rehearsals and say he is protesting purple when asked why.

We're weird, I know. I left Vicky's very tired of everyone's company, you can only stand people for so long, and went straight to bed. When thinking of the accident, I remembered that Dylan and I had kissed. (because of** MaxAnyaElphie's **persistence) It was actually kind of nice.

**M-kay peoples. To encourage longer chapters and more frequent updates, press the button that say's review*. It will make yours truly very happy. Review?**

***My hobbit Pippin dislikes swearing. Please find more elegant language if you want to flame**.**

****Flames will be used for e-cake for reviewers.**


	9. Finding Phantoms

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was though.**

**I haven't been around in forever, but I have a working computer now. Yay! Updates may happen more frequently. This one will be short though. On with the story!**

**Saturday: Following Dylan**

I woke up at six to make the jog to Dylan's house, hoping that he hadn't left for the school yet, still needing to ask to follow him. If I didn't, that would just be stalking. Luckily, he was a little disoriented and agreed to allowing me to follow him. I'm sure that he would have said otherwise if he hadn't been half asleep and still in bed. These are the downsides of having a ground level bedroom and an open window, silly boy.

I sprinted back to my house to change into more appropriate clothes for following, namely a dark tee and comfortable jeans. I grabbed my bag and started walking to Dylan's. I managed to make it back to Dylan's house just as he was driving out of his driveway. I hopped in to his car and poked him as he drove off at a maddeningly slow pace; this is what happens when you drive with Vicky enough times.

"So why did you wake me up at the ungodly time of six-twenty?" he asked irritably, still not happy about being awake. Before I could answer, his pocket buzzed, he checked his phone, and he hit me with another question, "And why did my mom text me asking who my girl friend was?"

I shrugged and replied, "I woke you up so early because I wanted to know who our Phantom is, and I have no idea who your new girl is."

"We're here, and you need to stop poking me," Dylan practically growled the last bit. Someone is _not_ a morning person. I followed him in and turned into the art hallway while he moved towards the auditorium. We had agreed for him to go in first, and I would follow. I wandered the hallway, and had the random thought that security here is terrible. I didn't spend too much time on this because my pocket buzzed and I moved towards the stage.

I snuck in through the side entrance and hid behind the piano, spying Dylan standing awkwardly in centre stage, still waiting for our Phantom. We waited for ten more minutes before Dylan looked around the stage, in apparent panic, before he turned to the piano. Meep.

I turned around and found myself looking up to a white half mask and the owner's smiling face. He looked like the Phantom from Broadway, and I couldn't contain my squee. I jumped up and gave him a hug before remember exactly what was going on. There goes Vicky, rubbing off on me again.

Thankfully, he didn't pull out a Punjab and try to strangle me like Erik would.  
Instead, he looked very amused and led me out to centre stage. "Hello, you can call me Erik for the time being. I am the Phantom who has been haunting your modest stage." He stopped and looked at Dylan's face. I glanced at him and was surprised to see him grinning like an idiot. I decided not to ask any questions and motioned for Erik to continue.

He turned to Dylan and smiled an unnerving smile, "I feel the need to help you with the emotional aspect of the Phantom's performance; something I see that your director has been neglecting."

Dylan nodded and resumed his smile. Suddenly, I found the Phantom staring at me and couldn't help but stare back; stupid ability to hypnotize people. "You could also use some help in interacting with your Phantom; you can become embarrassed when others watch, and you lose all of your character if you are too aware of an audience. Maybe I should help you both and save myself some effort and teach you both together.

"Yes, I can be your Angle of Music until this play is over," he decided with a smile. Then, motioning us to the piano, he played the opening strains of _Point of No Return_. I could see where this was going, and I was very concerned that Dylan seemed to think this was entirely normal. But then again, I'm kind of paranoid sometimes, and the Phantom seems like a rather nice guy. Jeez, I'm getting off topic again.

He motioned for us to act the scene as well as sing it, and Dylan suddenly seemed to remember what was going on. "Wait, what _exactly _are we supposed to be doing?" he asked.

Erik smiled his odd smile and turned to me before indicating to Dylan that he was supposed to put his arms on my waist at this particular instance of the play. I shrugged and motioned like 'well, we're not going to get this over with any other way' and he moved with a sigh. This was going to be a very long practice with Erik.

Erik had us practice everything from _The Phantom of the Opera _to _Masquerade_ with the interactions between the Phantom and Christine. By the end of the day, we were exhausted and very ready to strangle Erik. He still was fresh and energetic as when we first met him, how annoying. We left the school at three, which left us enough time to prepare for Vicky's party at seven. Before I left, Erik gave me a letter addressed to Vicky with instructions not to open it before I gave it to her.

Vicky's party was very fun, and I was able to slip her the note without anyone noticing. Before I could leave, she asked me why I had stalked Dylan to his lesson, and I responded with, "It's not stalking if I asked permission first."

The rest of the weekend was uneventful with the exception of my texting Vicky at one AM to ask about the letter. The Phantom never said I couldn't ask, after all.

**M-kay, updates will happen more frequently if reviews are more frequent. (And yes, I am shamelessly asking for reviews.)**


	10. I Hate Pictures

**Disclaimer: STILL not mine, no matter how many times I've asked Merlin to magic it differently.**

**Monday: Group Rehearsals**

"SHUT UP!" Vicky practically screamed at the groups chatting before dance practice was about to begin. She doesn't have very much patience. They jumped, and then froze, while Vicky stood glaring at them. I watched as she had them get into pairs before they started _Masquerade_. I was shoved to Gabe, and Vicky directed our steps. I stepped on his feet, a lot. Then he stepped on mine. It wasn't fun. Then Vicky taught us the portion where the Phantom descends the staircase, Dylan tripped over his cape a few times.

Then some genius, read: our visiting Phantom, decided to drop a note from the rafters. It landed on Christina, appropriate because she was Mme. Giry, and she screamed. It was a very good scream though. Everyone cleared the stage in favor of hiding in the hall; such a sad reaction. Vicky and Dylan went to read the letter, while Gabe and I investigated the loft and lair. We didn't find anyone, but our Phantom was back on the stage with Vicky when we got back.

"Dylan's calming everyone down. He's sending them home. We did get through _Masquerade_, so all we need is _Hannibal, Ill Muto, Don Juan_ rehearsal, _Point of No Return, _and _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_. It wasn't a very good day, but M. Phantom is here to invite us to a performance and some backstage information. Well, us and the boys," Vicky informed me.

"It would be beneficial for everyone to get some experience with a professional cast," he offered. He was still dressed in a Phantom costume, including a mask. It was just a little bit distracting.

I smiled and started bouncing slightly, Vicky smacked her forehead. "YES! YES! YES!" Of course we want to go! When would it be exactly?"

"Vicky tells me that you three will be free this Saturday. Are you?" he asked.

Dylan had walked in by now, and he had been told everything by Gabe. He answered, "Of course. My mom can even drive us."

Vicky squeed and started jumping and laughing. She even started squishing me while she was jumping, oww. I turned to the Phantoms and mouthed 'Help Me'. They didn't, but Dylan and Gabe joined Vicky in squishing me. Evil children. When Vicky was done, our Phantom had left, and it was just us four on the stage.

"I kind of told everyone to go home, so we can leave," Dylan said nervously.

Vicky sighed and smiled, "Well, I need to work on _All I Ask of You_ with Gabe. So I'm gonna be here for a little bit."

"Do you want to work on _Phantom_ and _Point of No Return_, acting and all?" I asked Dylan. He nodded sure, so we moved to the hall. Then we remembered we needed music.

"I really don't want to go in and get the player. Plus, they're using it. Do you want to practice without it?" Dylan question hopefully.

"Lazy!" I teased.

"Yes," he replied. Then he launched right into _The Mirror_. Odd child. He sang it almost flawlessly, but he still messed up on the last 'come to me angel of music' because of a coughing fit. I think he inhaled a bit of paint from the mask that was _still_ on his face. I really have to talk to Vicky about getting that fixed. Maybe paint remover will work.

The rest of _The Phantom of the Opera_ went well, and I managed the last bit; just barely though. We were almost through _Point of No Return_ when someone dressed all in black took a picture of us while we were singing 'we've passed the point of no…return' at the end. You can imagine the poses we were in. So I promptly went to find the person and cause them bodily harm. Mild, of course.

Then Vicky came shrieking out of the auditorium, Gabe running after her. They were going the way I was, and I saw the photographer ahead of them. I couldn't tell who they were, but I intended to find out. I sprinted down the hall, with Dylan behind me. Vicky tripped over air, and Gabe tripped over her. I took a running leap, but the person had already left. I stopped, and Dylan crashed into me, sending us both onto the floor. It hurt a lot.

"Kindly get off me, I need to plot with Vicky, and try to find out who our photographer was," I told the boy on top of me. His elbow was digging into my stomach, did I mention it hurt?

"Err, sorry," he said before scrambling up. HE offered a hand while saying, "Can I help cause the person bodily harm?"

I grabbed his hand, and he hauled me up, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Aye!" Vicky said from behind me. Gabe was with her, and he looked like he wanted to toss the person out a window. "Do you guys want to go to the loft to plot?"

"Yes!" we chorused.

"Maybe our Phantom will even help us," Dylan mused, not meaning himself.

WE climbed the stairs to the loft, but all we found was another white note addresses to _My Esteemed Thespians_. Vicky grabbed it and we gathered in a circle on the stage to read it. Vicky broke the skull wax seal, trying not to rip the note inside. Instead, it contained four tickets to _The Phantom of the Opera_, all for Box 5. The inside of the note had writing, and the glue holding it as an envelope came apart easily. It read:

_Dear Mademoiselles and Messieurs,_

_I wish to meet you all here at 7 am on Saturday for the performance. My director and producer request you wear more presentable clothes while you attend. Collared shirts and dress pants will be appropriate for M. Gabe and M. Dylan. Mlle. Vicky and Mlle. Kaye are to wear an informal dress or such. Bring a change of clothes that are more informal, jeans are acceptable here. I look forward to your attendance._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_O.G._

"Well, I guess I need to borrow a dress or find one," I remarked. I really didn't fancy wearing a skirt for the performance.

"I'll bring you to this second hand shop, it's got nice clothes," Vicky replied while staring at Dylan and Gabe. They squirmed under her gaze for a full minute before Gabe freaked.

"What?"

"You wear a blue, light blue, shirt. Dylan, you wear red. This way, you won't clash," Vicky ordered.

They shrugged; they would probably do what she said. We left the stage and went home for the day. It was only after I tried to sleep, and failed, that I remembered I needed to ask Vicky about the letter she got.

I was late to the show. I was terrible at acting, my singing sounded like glass and metal screeching, and none of my costumes fit. I removed the Phantom's mask, only to have nothing underneath but a grinning skull. It smiled and pulled me towards it for a kiss, only for me to wake up to my sister yelling at me to wake up. The bus ride was quieter than normal, and I kept getting odd looks. When I got to school, I understood why.

**Yay! I've reached double digits in chapters. *throws party with characters and cake* If you want imaginary e-cake and complementary lair (lake not included), then press the button that says review. It will encourage Erik to not kill me before the story is over. He's already sent two death glares while I was writing this chapter. Review!**


	11. I REALLY Hate Pictures

**Not Mine. (-_-)**

**Tuesday: Group rehearsals**

The events of school on Tuesday should never spoken of again. The pictures of Dylan and me had ended up posted over the entire cafeteria. While Vicky and Gabe were kindly gracing the entirety of the front doors. They had it worse because they were kissing during their scene. Gabi and Gabe broke up over the picture. Mostly because Gabe is really bad at convincing people that he doesn't mean something. Vicky and Gabi weren't speaking, and many people openly stared at me all through French.

I finally escaped to rehearsal, only to have the entire cast bombard me with questions. Vicky saved me by loudly ordering everyone to a chair and telling them, on no uncertain terms, would they ever mention the incident again. She and I had already taken down the pictures, but we still hadn't found the photographer.

Gabe and Dylan arrived late and were off in their singing of _Masquerade_ and _Why So Silent? _We finished the rehearsal with a dismal outlook on that particular scene. The cast practiced _Hannibal_, with Vicky telling me I didn't need to go on my toes for the opening. Her explanation, "You don't know how. You'll only look like an idiot."

When we met in the loft for more planning, we had all compiled a list of possible suspects for the photographer. I volunteered mine first.

"Who would gain from showing you and Gabe? Only someone who had a crush on him. So who do we know that has a crush on him?" I trailed off. So I didn't really have an actual list.

"Dunno. Zoe maybe. But she was in detention with Mr. V. He said she didn't leave the entire time she was there. If we're asking the same question, who would gain from getting Kaye and Dylan?" Vicky reasoned.

Gabe answered, "Not sure. But the photographer was tall. If we're going solely on height, then I'd bet it was Rick Nolema. He's the only person who's tall enough."

"Do you want to get the Phantom to investigate?" Dylan offered. "He's the only one who can watch all day. Maybe he can find the person if they put up more photos."

We agreed to ask the Phantom, and he agreed without a fuss. I hoped that we would be able to find the person, though Vicky and I should probably not be let near them. Then again, neither should Gabe or Dylan.

We left for home with the notice from Mr. V that we wouldn't have practice until next Monday. It was something about the auditorium being under construction. That would leave us free to prepare for the trip to the actual performance of_ The Phantom of the Opera_, but I could bet on Vicky having us at someone's house to rehearse. She's treating the play like it's her baby, though I'm just as bad. Tomorrow will be fun.

**M-kay. sorry for the late update. I haven't felt the urge to write lately. Any guesses on who the photographer may be? I will tell you that they are part of the cast, and have been mentioned before. All that I need to do now is beg for reviews. **

**R E V I E W. please?**


	12. A Dusty Old Theatre

**Still. Not. Mine.**

**Saturday: The Performance**

Dylan's mother did indeed drive us to the performance, but we were allowed to take the bus back to Lakeland when we were done. We had an hour to kill before the show, so Vicky dragged us to the American Eagle store for "fifteen seconds of fame" on their giant screen. Our quote on the bottom was "You can't just go to Pigfarts, it's on Mars!"

We got to the theatre and were shown to the first row of orchestra seats. Vicky had dragged me to Kohls, and we were wearing fairly nice dresses. Mine was dark blue, strapless, and ended about two inches above my knees. Vicky's was purple, halter, and had cut out lace designs that showed the lighter purple fabric underneath. Dylan did indeed wear a red shirt, while Gabe wore the light blue shirt; they both had backpacks with their changes of clothes and our change of clothes.

The hum of the audience quieted, and the first scene of the play began. We weren't into the first song before Vicky felt the need to smack Gabe.  
"Why?" I asked. I really didn't want to know, but it had to be asked.

She leaned over and whispered, "He was telling Dylan about how he couldn't wait to see everyone in the bead skirts." I glared at him until Christine sang _Think of Me_.

We were engrossed in the story until Raoul showed up on stage. "Oh my Rowling, he's attractive!" Vicky whispered as she grabbed my arm. Of course, she would notice that. I nodded, and we didn't get any more interruptions until the end of the first act, when the Chandelier started swinging. Dylan and Gabe looked up and had the funniest expression on their faces. Then again, it looked like the chandelier would hit us. It didn't, of course, and we moved to the lobby at the end of the act.

"That was fun!" Gabe gushed. Never took him for gushing. "And you're a creeper!" he said to Dylan.

"You didn't figure that out from the read through? Kaye even said 'He's such a loveable creeper!' out loud," Dylan remarked unenthusiastically. I saw him during _Phantom of the Opera_, and he was grinning and sending out happy rays through the entire first act.

"Yeah, but you're a fop!" I remarked. Gabe didn't have a good response, so he just hung his head a stood by Vicky.

The announcement was made for the second act, and we all filed in. During _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_, You could hear most of the female audience either crying or sniffling in their seats. At the end of the show, we gave the Phantom a standing ovation before leaving our seats to go backstage. The Phantom met with us before going to the stage door to sign autographs. The stage manager met us and gave us a tour of the stage before showing us all of the props and special effects. He even lent us the Phantom's chair that he uses to escape the lair.

We caught the bus to Ringwood and Vicky decided to have us sleep over at her house. She made the boys crash downstairs, while we slept in her room. We didn't even change into pajamas before we were asleep. I was the first to wake up, and I took eyeliner and drew moustaches on Gabe and Dylan. Not very mature, but it was funny.

I was looking at Vicky's calendar to see the date when a circled date caught my attention. The bagel I had grabbed almost fell out of my hand because I was staring in shock. We only had a month to go before our first performance.

**I don't know the layout of the Majestic Theater, and so I left it out. A time skip will happen, so the next chapter will have Kaye give a summary of sorts. If anyone feels that they know who the photographer is, send me an email. And please, review!**


	13. Bravo!

**I don't own **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, but I wish I did. **

**I am taking Creative Writing, and I will be writing a lot for that class. I'm really just trying to tell you that updates will continue to be infrequent. Thank you for continuing support for this story, and I need to say that **_**Strange Occurrences**_** is now on an undefined hiatus. I don't know when I'll be inspired to write for it again. Okay, I'm done babbling, on with the story.**

**One Month Later- Thursday: Opening Night**

I was going to scream. I was better off than Karina though; she was gonna puke. Vicky was freaking about how she didn't know her lines and she might as well forget about hitting the note at the end of _Phantom_. Dylan and Gabe were in the boy's dressing room, and I could almost hear Gabe ranting about not knowing his notes. Dylan couldn't find his mask, and I really had to bring it to him. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about how bad Vicky must have it, she was playing Christine tonight.

I crept backstage and crossed behind our back curtain to the loft; I'm not sure, but I think I saw a swirl of cape as I passed the mirror prop. I don't know why, but we set up the boy's dressing room in the loft. I guess it was because Dylan had so many entrances and exits into the loft; we had changed some of the stage directions during tech week because there were too many people in the wings during his exits.

May I suggest that you always knock before entering a dressing room? I climbed the ladder and was met with the sight of our male leads half naked. They had gotten her two hours early, and they should have been ready by now. I blushed and turned around while Dylan and Gabe hurriedly put a shirt on.

"We're decent," Gabe told me. I turned and Gabe looked every bit like a Raoul from the play. Dylan almost looked like the Phantom, but he was missing his mask, top hat, and makeup. He had the deformity on, but it needed to be colored with makeup. We still had an hour, so I was going to paint the colors on.

"Here's your sword and your mask. Put the sword up here, and Dylan, come with me," I instructed. We had changed the graveyard scene to mirror the movie, because Mr. Black, our stage manager, knew how to swordfight. I was still worried about the boys accidentally stabbing themselves.

Dylan followed me down the ladder as Vicky waited to climb back up. She was bringing Dylan's hat, and a cape. Dylan had been made to practice for many hours to swirl a cape. I brought him to the side of the stage with the lights and opened up my makeup bag. I pulled out pots of foundation and grease paint, before taking out my brushed.

I finished his face with only two minutes to spare before the_ Overture_ started to play. I was part of the chorus tonight, and I needed to be on stage only for _Hannibal,_ _Prima Donna, Il Muto, Masquerade, Don Juan, _and _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_.

The curtain opened and Karina sang her bit with no flaws; she was worried for nothing. The first act was going well until we hit _The Mirror_. The mirror wasn't working until after Vicky sang her bit, and by then, I was panicking. We were back on course by _Phantom_, and the next snag happened during _Il Muto. _We were fine until the death of Joseph, and the dummy was late to fall. It got stuck on the catwalk, and we had to make up a dance until it fell. The rest of the act went without a hitch, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief when it was intermission.

"You were great!" I exclaimed to Vicky. She was glowing with excitement, and she was telling me how happy she was with Dylan's performance. I don't know why, but she was.

"You will love being Christine! I swear that he is possibly one of the best Phantom's I have ever seen. Gabe's pretty good too," she added as an afterthought.

I nodded, "He really pulled through with the singing."

"It's almost time for the second act. Break a leg!" I said before going to find my masquerade mask; it was up in the loft, I think.

Vicky stopped smiling and she looked suddenly sick. "Bye," she squeaked and darted off to go to her entrance.

I climbed to the loft and hoped that there was no one up there. I heard a thump. Nope, I wasn't that lucky. Dylan looked over the side and said, "I'm decent!"

"I just need my mask. It's blue!" I yelled up.

He vanished and reappeared in about a minute with my mask. I reached up and caught the mask. "Thanks, and break a leg!" I called. He smiled and donned his Red Death mask. I smiled too, because I helped make the mask.

Act II began well with _Masquerade_ going off without a hitch. _Wishing _and the swordfight didn't even draw blood, but _Don Juan _saw the cast worrying about the fallen bit of scenery behind the stage. The mirror had leaned to create a bulge in the curtain, and we had to cover it by putting the room in front of it. This messed up the entire blocking, and we were trying to cover. When we got to _Point of No Return_, Vicky and Dylan performed without a problem, and everything went well until the end of _Down Once More_. I had changed into pants and a loose shirt, and I had to climb from the catwalk down on a grate to the stage.

It was great in theory, until it was time to get the others to climb down with me. We weren't secured, and some of the others were a bit wary of climbing down. In the end I just climbed and hoped the others followed. Three others did, and it was fairly even. Dylan was able to make his escape, and Gabi entered and "found" his mask. We got a standing ovation, and _someone _sent Vicky a flower with a black ribbon. Well, I think I know who sent it. Have I mentioned that our Phantom hadn't snuck around out theater since the performance?

I went home exhausted, but thankful that our month of rehearsal had paid off. Everything had proceeded as normal, with many missing props and costumes turning up at odd moments or in strange places, but then it came together during tech week. Gabe sang perfectly, Dylan was able to find the perfect mask, Vicky taught me enough ballet for me to be passable, and the cast got the routines.

The Broadway play had lent us sets and props, in some program to help introduce teens to culture. It worked for us to get the equipment without a high price, and we were going to perform for charity on Friday. All proceeds would go to the local preschool to fund their play. I was almost asleep when I was struck by a terrifying thought; I was going to be Christine tomorrow.

**Two chapters in the same day, yay! I felt bad because of the really short chapter before, so I wrote this. We have the entire first show, and hopefully I will update again this weekend. I you want to see any pairings in the story, send me a review and tell me your pick. **

**REVIEW! (^-^)**


End file.
